


Daddy's Word

by Bittodeath



Series: Fox Fucks February Fridays 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Fox Fucks February Fridays (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shibari, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Fox had plans for his lover, but these plans get disturbed - so, the solution is to get his Sparrow to keep him warm until they can actually do something.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CT-8117 | Sparrow, CC-1010 | Fox/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Fox Fucks February Fridays 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Clones Collection





	Daddy's Word

**Author's Note:**

> Sparrow belongs to glubtheflyingfish

“You better behave”, Fox warned again. “The things I do for you…”

He adjusted the pillow on the ground and Sparrow knelt upon it, squirming on the large plug Fox had just put in him. He did look pretty, all dressed in ropes making a complicated design over his body, framing his chest, going between his ass-cheeks, and around his balls. The harness wasn’t restrictive by any means, but there was another, thinner, smoother rope around his dick, keeping him from coming. Fox had spent a lot of time making it, knotting the rope carefully so that his baby would be delightfully bothered.

His plan had been to take his time teasing his lover and make a mess out of him, but work never slept apparently and he’d had to adjust his plans to account for bothering senators. He would have pushed their plans back, but Sparrow hadn’t wanted to – so here they were, Fox needing to work on a number of reports urgently, and Sparrow waiting to… assist. Fox gently cradled Sparrow’s face between his hands and kissed his lips, taking his codpiece off and setting it aside out of sight before he sat down, parting his legs largely to make space for his lover.

“Still good, baby?” he asked, and at Sparrow’s nod, opened his kute and pulled his cock out. “Then keep daddy warm, _cyar’ika_ , and be quiet.”

He had softened in the time it had taken to get everything ready, but a few licks at the tip and he was ready to go again, Sparrow taking what he could comfortably fit into his mouth and settling, half-closing his eyes in obvious bliss. Fox breathed out and focused on his work, absent-mindedly petting Sparrow’s curls when he could.  
Time passed – he was very focused on his work, and Sparrow was being good and actually not distracting him. He’d have to reward him for that. He still checked at regular interval, to see if Sparrow was alright – but Sparrow had slipped deep into subspace and looked happy and content with his cock in his mouth, and he looked quite wonderful.

It took nearly three hours before Fox was finally free from paperwork, and he groaned and rolled his shoulders before reaching down and petting his lover again.

“Come up, baby. That’s it, come up, you’ve been very good”, he said softly, helping Sparrow out from under the desk and into his lap. “That’s my baby, so good for his daddy.”

Sparrow was limp against his armour, content to nuzzle into his neck, lips and chin still shining with precum, pupils blown, and Fox gently stroke his body to bring him back to the present at least a bit.

“You’ve been very good, _cyar’ika_. Let me free that poor cock of yours”, he purred, deftly untying the length of soft rope coiled around Sparrow’s cock.

Sparrow was steadily leaking precum, letting out soft, little moans that let him know just how far under his lover was. He lightly pinched an exposed nipple, rubbed raw and sensitive by the rope, and kissed Sparrow’s neck.

“Do you want my cock, baby? Do you want daddy to fuck that wet little hole of yours? Are you stretched nice for me?” he asked as he teased Sparrow’s hole around the base of the plug, twisting it around and lightly fucking it inside.

Sparrow hummed and nodded, burying his face into his neck and parting his legs eagerly.

“Please, daddy”, he asked softly, in a slightly raspy voice.

Fox kissed his shoulder and took the toy out, tracing his fingers around Sparrow’s stretched rim. He was open wider than Fox really needed, but that wouldn’t matter much. His hole was fluttering, Sparrow moaning at his touch, at the fingers lightly dipping inside. Carefully, Fox fitted his cock to his lover’s asshole, and slowly lowered Sparrow onto his hard cock. Sparrow did nothing more but gasp and moan, barely squirming, though his cock did twitch and leave precum over his stomach.

Fox cradled him close, one arm looped around his waist, the other over his chest, and slowly moved his hips. Sparrow was soft, warm and very wet, taking him in easily and whining with each brush of his cock against his sensitive insides. Fox’s strained breath tickled his ear, making one of his black curls flutter with each exhale, and Sparrow’s breath hitched as Fox started to aim for his prostate.

“You feel so good baby”, Fox groaned softly, “so wet and hot for daddy, squeezing me so good. My baby is a good little fuck-hole, isn’t he?” he praised, and  
Sparrow moaned loudly and arched at the backhanded compliment. “Just for me”, added, pressing a kiss to Sparrow’s shoulder.  
“D-daddy please!” Sparrow moaned, arching on him, cock twitching so hard Fox thought for a second he might come without permission.  
“Good boy”, Fox purred, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the base of the head of Sparrow’s cock. “So wet and messy for his daddy.”

Fox curled his fingers around Sparrow’s cock, lightly digging his nail in at the slit, and slowly jerked him. Sparrow was clearly straining not to come at his touch, which bode very well for his _cyare_. Fox tightened and hastened his grip, and whispered a quiet “come, baby” before Sparrow came with a “daddy!” that made him shudder, snap his hips three times and then come deep inside his lover, who was moaning and groaning around his cock, lube dripping from his hole, mixed with cum, and onto his thighs.

Fox took his time before pulling out, carefully manoeuvring Sparrow into a sprawled cuddle, rubbing his arms until Sparrow smiled softly. Smiling too, Fox kissed his lips gently, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Thank you, Spar’ika. That was perfect.” He kissed his forehead softly. “I love you.”

Sparrow’s eyes softened, and he managed to blush lightly.

“I love you too”, he replied quietly.

Yeah, Fox was one lucky man and he knew it.


End file.
